


Carlos's Fate

by ButterflyCrossing



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, carlos almost dies, cecil is freaking out, khoshekh moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/ButterflyCrossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of being married, Cecil can tell when Carlos is not telling Cecil something. Which turns out to be a big something, a large yellow lump on Carlos's chest. So Cecil is freaking out, and Carlos is dying... Oh my!</p>
<p>Written as a Dramatic Monolouge for my Writing from Literature class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The story is written strangely because it was written as an assignment for my English class. It is written as Cecil speaking, and when there are ellipses, Carlos talking. You only get to read one side of the conversation, which is a very interesting twist.

Carlos. Answer me honestly for once. Why are you doing this? You always keep me in the dark about these things. Hey! Don't start reading, I'm talking to you. Give me that. What is this thing? You know that letters are banned in Night Vale. Oi! Carlos, you need to pay attention!

  
...Oh. Oh my god! Carlos, why didn't you tell me before! I can't lose you Carlos, I just can't. Do I need to call Old Woman Josie? Maybe the angels could help? No? What about the hooded figures, or the Sheriff's Secret Police? Or even Mayor Hiram McDaniels? What's the address of the Night Vale Hospital? Oh phone book, don't fail me now! Hmm... 666 Livingston St, Desert Bluffs, why does that number look so familiar? Wait a second... Desert Bluffs?

...I don't care if it is in Desert Bluffs, the worst desert town in the world! Apparently it's the only hospital around with a life support system. And a full breakfast buffet. Jeez, it’s like a hotel, not a hospital! Come on! Carlos, we need to go, now.

...Carlos, stop complaining. And don’t you dare start saying you don’t need to go to the hospital. You didn’t even tell me about that weird yellow discoloration on the lump until today! I’m only worried about you, why can’t you see that? Carlos, if you die on me, I will bring you back to life just to kill you again, I swear on the Glow Cloud. At least stop yelling at me, I’m only trying to help.

…I don’t think being a scientist gives you automatic immunity from any disease. In fact, I’m pretty sure it makes you more prone to things, given that you are always around the weirdest substances. Carlos, look at me. Carlos, you need to look at me. Carlos, what’s wrong, why won’t you-- Oh my god! Carlos, wake up. Oh dear god, please Carlos! Don’t die on me now! Carlos, come on!

If you won’t wake up for you or me, think of Khoshekh! He finally moved from his spot, and into our home, because apparently he was just being lazy, as all cats are. Or think of your grad students! They need a leader like you to help them through their grad work. What about Old Woman Josie? She needs someone to help her across the street every morning! And oh, Carlos, what would I do without you? I wouldn’t be able to continue without you Carlos, I couldn’t continue without you. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved, and if you go, I will too.

...Carlos! You’re awake! We’re almost there, just hang on for a few minutes, and don’t fall asleep again. Don’t go into the light Carlos, don’t go into the light! Oh thank god! We’re finally there. Come on Carlos, we just have to get you inside. Just a few more steps and, there! Nurse! Nurse! I need your help! We drove all the way from Night Vale to get here, he has some sort of lump on his chest! And the lump started to turn yellow recently, I'm worried about him.


End file.
